


Accidental Arson

by TimidMarshmallow



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fire, Popcorn, diner food, friendly teasing, no injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 05:16:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10210394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimidMarshmallow/pseuds/TimidMarshmallow
Summary: Popcorn ends up being a lot more trouble than it is worth.-No chocobros were injured in the making of this fic-





	

It had been an exhausting day. 

They had taken down a karlabos for some extra cash, but most of the bounty reward went straight to renting a caravan. Noctis pulled out the rare 'I'm royalty and we'll do as I say' card. Ignis didn't bother fighting because he had already worked the expense into their budget. He even factored in The Crow's Nest for dinner. He had no energy to cook, and he was too hungry to just eat ramen. If Gladio wanted noodles instead of greasy diner food, then hey, one less meal to pay for. 

Prompto groaned as his top half sank onto the counter. He wished the stool was more comfortable. "Why didn't we sit at the booth?"

"Because I want to stuff my face and go to sleep." Noctis ran a hand over his face. 

"How did that affect our seating choice?" 

"Prom. If I sit on the padded booth seat I will not get up, and sleeping at the table always gives me horrible cramps afterwards."

Ignis ordered their food and Gladio excused himself, almost running to the little boy's room. 

A box next to the tip jar caught Prompto's eye. "'Celebrate National Popcorn Day with our gourmet microwaveable popcorn. Only 3 gil a bag.' Ignis, can I get one?"

"Why are you asking me? What happened to all your pocket change?" Ignis always split the larger bounties so that they would have a little spending money to use at the gas stations. 

"I lent it to Noct and he still hasn't paid me back."

"Sorry. I really needed that mint gum though." Noctis pulled out his wallet. A receipt, the gum sticks, and lint stared back at him. He handed a gum stick to the blond. "Do you accept checks?"

Prompto giggled. He had reached the point of exhaustion where everything was funny. "No, only credit cards." Noctis smiled and handed him the lint from his wallet. Prompto lost it. 

Gladio returned as the food was placed in front of them. "Yo, I could hear you laughing from the bathroom."

"Noctis, he- hahaha, he-"

"Breathe and then eat, Prompto. Just because I know the Heimlich maneuver doesn't mean I want to perform it." The advisor began to devour his fries. 

As they were leaving the diner Ignis bought a bag of popcorn. He passed it to the gunner, who tossed one arm around him. "Ignis, you are so awesome." 

"I expect you to share this."

"I know! I was going to anyway."

"Damn right you were. I love popcorn." The shield had fond memories of movie nights with Iris. 

They entered the camper and Noctis beelined towards the bed. "Good night. I'll shower in the morning." He passed out almost instantly. 

Prompto opted to shower now. The bag of popcorn was tossed onto the kitchen counter and forgotten about. They could microwave it in the morning, it was too late to be eating snacks anyway. 

The cheap bunk bed felt like clouds, and sleep claimed the photographer quickly. 

=========================

Ignis woke up and checked his phone. Nine o'clock??? Oh drat, he had overslept. He rationalized that the extra sleep was necessary. Noctis would definitely appreciate it, at least. 

The smell and sounds of breakfast woke up Gladio. "Oh wow, it's really late. Well, later than you usually let us sleep, Iggy."

"I know. Hopefully there will be less whining now." The pancake he was making was ready to be flipped. 

"They'll find something to whine about, don't you worry."

"You were included in my statement. You're not as stoic as you think you are."

A fake look of hurt was directed at the chef. "Me? Whine? Never." The pancake was placed in front of the waiting shield. "I put up with your slander because your cooking is worth it." 

"I know." 

Prompto shuffled into the kitchen. "I had a dream that we were cactuars. It was weird. Like we couldn't fight cuz we didn't have hands, and the needle attack didn't work because we were fighting flans. The needles just stuck in their jelly bodies."

"That would prove problematic. Here, when you're done can you wake Noct?" Ignis handed him his breakfast. 

The blond ate quickly and tiptoed over to the sleeping king. He looked so peaceful. "Noct? It's time to get up." He reached out to tap his face when a hand shot up and grabbed his wrist. Prompto shrieked in surprise. 

Noctis laughed and sat up, letting go of Prompto. "I woke up while you were talking about cactuars."

"Then why didn't you get up!?" He was still slightly shaken from the surprise attack. Prompto held his wristband, adjusting it slightly. 

"I had a stroke of genius, Prom. I couldn't let it go to waste." Noctis went into the shower, still laughing about his little prank. 

Prompto went back to the kitchen to pout. So mean, giving him a heart attack. He spotted the bag of popcorn on the counter. "I'm gonna make this now so we can eat it in the car." Neither of the older males offered objections. 

Prompto noticed that someone had stapled the label onto the paper sleeve. That was dumb. Why would they put metal on a microwaveable snack? He removed it carefully. 

He didn't see the second staple. 

The microwave sparked and Ignis, who was closest, rushed to open it. Prompto ran for the fire extinguisher as Gladio jumped up from the table. Prompto fumbled with the pin before Ignis snatched it out of his hands. The advisor sprayed the flaming bag of popcorn. Kernels, burnt bag bits, and the extinguisher foam flew across the floor. The orange tendrils died out quickly. 

Noctis walked in to see three silent friends, a mess on the floor, and a smoke filled kitchen. Suddenly everyone began moving at once. Ignis and Gladio threw open windows to clear the smoke. Prompto began to sweep up the mess. Noctis wet a rag and began to wipe every surface that the foam had landed on. The four men had the room restored to order in a half hour. 

Noctis sat down with a granola bar. And then the teasing began. "Gee, Prompto, are you trying to kill us?"

"No! I thought I got the staple off, I guess there was another one or something. I'm sorry!"

"This is why I do all the cooking."

"It was an accident!" Oh man, he was never going to live this down. 

"Who needs a firaga when we've got you?" Gladio clapped his back. 

"Uuuuuggghhhhh. I'm so mad. Now we don't have any popcorn!"

"That's what you're upset about?" Noctis shook his head.

"Yeah! Now what are we gonna share in the car?" 

The older three laughed. Adrenaline was obviously screwing with the blond's priorities. 

-o-

They loaded into the car and drove off. Prompto stared out of the window. All things considered, they had handled the situation well. No one had gotten burned and the caravan was still intact. 

His stomach rumbled. "I'm hungry."

Noctis pulled out a chip bag and passed it to Prompto. "Here, you can't set these on fire."

Gladio looked at the bag. "Noct, those are smokin' hot barbecue flavor."

Ignis chuckled as Prompto turned red. 

"Guys! It's not funny!" It would have been convincing if he wasn't grinning.


End file.
